Downsized
by IHeartDreamWorks
Summary: In RTTE, Hiccup, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf And Belch And Windshear Are Shrunk Down By A New Dragon, Shrinking Violet. (Alright Guys! This Is A First Shrinking Fanfiction Of How To Train Your Dragon! Yay! Meow! :D)


**Hi! I just made Downsized! If you like it, you'll love it!**  
 **Enjoy! Meow! :D**

 **Downsized**

Hiccup and the riders are looking for the map in the dragon's edge.

"Hey gang! I found something!" Hiccup said and he points into the island of the map. "This is where the island came from!" "Wow, that's great Hiccup!" Astrid said. "Now that's the island!" "Oh, this is so exciting!" Fishlegs said. "Hiccup you're a genius!" They mount their dragons. "All right gang," Hiccup said "Let's go!" They flew off the dragon's edge and going to the new island.

"So, which way do we go?" Snotlout said. "I think it's this way." Hiccup said pointing at the new island.

The riders and their dragons flew off and landed to the new island.

"Alright Fishlegs, what island is it?" Hiccup said. "Well, the new island is called, "Micro Island"." Fishlegs said. "Whoa. I like it." Tuffnut said. "Me too!" Ruffnut said. "So, is this "Micro Island"?" Heather said. "Yes it is!" Fishlegs said. " Look at all the tiny fish in the water!" The riders saw the shrunken fish in the water. "Wow." Hiccup said. "They're so small." Suddenly, they heard a roar. "What was that?" Heather said. It was a new dragon with purple scales and a flower on it's head and it roars. "Whoa, I love that dragon!" Ruffnut said. It looked at the riders and their dragons. "Oops." Ruffnut said. The new dragon roars. "Run!" Hiccup shouted. They ran away and the new dragon fires the shrink blast and they dodge it. Toothless and the dragons prepared for battle. Toothless shoots the plasma blast and it hits the new dragon and the new dragon fired the shrink blast and Toothless dodged it. Stormfly shoots her spines and the new dragon dodged it. Meatlug fires the lava blast and the new dragon dodged it. Hookfang shoots the fire and the new dragon dodged it. Barf breathes gas and Belch lights it and the new dragon dodged it. Windshear shoots the firepower and the new dragon dodged it. "Toothless! Keep moving!" Toothless and the dragons ran away along with the riders. The new dragon blocks them and it fired the shrink blast. "Look out!" Hiccup shouted. He pushed the rider and the dragons away and the shrink blast hits Hiccup, making him disappear.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Toothless was shocked, giving panicked cries that his rider was disappeared. "What have you done!" Astrid shouts at the new dragon. She uses the axe and prepares to attack. "Astrid! No!" Fishlegs shouts. Astrid stops and the new dragon fires the shrink blast. "Scatter!" Astrid called and the riders scattered and the shrink blast hits the dragons making them disappear (except Toothless). "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted. Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted. "Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted. "Barf!" Ruffnut shouted. "Belch!" Tuffnut shouted. "Windshear!" Heather shouted. The new dragon roars and flies away. "Great." Snotlout said. "we've got a fly away dragon, just great." "Fishlegs, what's going on?" Astrid said. "I think the new dragon fires a shrink blast called a "Shrinking Violet"." Fishlegs said "Shrinking Violet?" Snotlout said. What kind of genius are you?" "Well?" Fishlegs said. "The Shrinking Violet can use fire to shrink things like objects." "Oh, I get it." Snotlout said. "A Shrinking Violet. Well maybe because it disappeared our dragons!" "Oh, Hiccup." Astrid said. "Where are you?"

Hiccup opens his eyes and he stands up.

"Wha-? What happened?" Hiccup said in the squeaky voice. He looked up and everything's huge. *GASP* "Oh my thor! I've shrunk! I need to get Toothless' attention!" Suddenly, he heard a big boom and the ground was shaking. It was Toothless, who was normal-sized looking for Hiccup. "Hey!" Hiccup shouted and he's waving his arms to get Toothless' attention. "Toothless! Down here! Hey, bud! Look down!" Toothless raised his left ear that heard Hiccup's tiny squeaky voice. "Bud! I'm down here! Help!" Toothless looked down at Hiccup, who got shrunk down to bug sized. Toothless purred. "Bud, don't get close to me!" Toothless growled softly. "Hey, bud. I know the Shrinking Violet did to me." Hiccup said. "I guess I'm small than a bug." Toothless looked confused.

Astrid and the riders are looking for their dragons who got hit by a Shrinking Violet, a new dragon.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted. "Stormfly, where are you!?" "Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted. "Oh, where are you girl!?" "Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted. "where are you, Hookfang!?" "Barf!" "Belch!" The twins shouted. "where are you guys!?" "Windshear!" Heather shouted. "Girl, where are you!?" "Where are our dragons?" Astrid said. "I think they're gone, but Toothless is still here." Fishlegs said. Suddenly, they heard a squeaking noise. "What was that?" Heather said. "I think it was a squeaking sound." Snotlout said. "Wait, is that?" Astrid said. It was Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Windshear who got shrunk down to bug sized. "Stormfly!" Astrid said. "What happened to you?" Stormfly squeaked. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs said. "Oh girl, What happened?" Meatlug squeaked. "Hookfang!" Snotlout said. "What happened buddy?" Hookfang squeaked. "Barf!" "Belch!" The twins said. "What happened to you guys?" Barf and Belch squeaked. "Windshear!" Heather said. "What happened?" Windshear squeaked. "How did this happen?" Astrid said. "Apparently, our dragons got small except Toothless." Fishlegs said. Toothless purred. "I know Fishlegs." Astrid said. "Our dragons got shrunk. But Toothless is still here." Toothless looked at the shrunken dragons, Stormfly squeaked at the normal-sized Night Fury. Toothless soft growling at Astrid what happened to his rider.

"Toothless? What is it?" Astrid looked down at tiny Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup gasps and looked up at Astrid as she carries her tiny boyfriend in her palm.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugs. "Hey guys!" Astrid tells them. "I found him!" Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at their tiny friend. "Hiccup!?" All (minus Astrid) shouted. "He's so tiny!" Fishlegs said. "Hiccup! What happened!? You're microscopic!" Snotlout said. "Oh, I never thought he'd been downsized!" "Uh… would you calm down, Snotlout!" Hiccup said. "I got hit by a Shrinking Violet and I'm as small as a bug!" "Wait." Astrid said. "Where are our dragons?" "Oh, no." Hiccup said.

Hiccup (shrunken), Toothless and the riders saw their dragons, who got trapped in jars.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said. Stormfly squeaked. "Don't worry girl, I'm gonna get you outta here!" Meatlug squeaked. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs said. "It's okay girl, I'm gonna get you outta here!" "Hookfang!" Snotlout said. Hookfang squeaked. "Come on Hooky, I'm gonna get you outta here!" "Barf!" "Belch!" The twins said. Barf and Belch squeaked. "Don't worry, We're gonna get you guys outta here!" "Windshear!" Heather said. Windshear squeaked. "Hey girl, I'm gonna get you outta here!" The Shrinking Violet landed on them. "Not again." Hiccup said. The Shrinking Violet roars. "Run!" Astrid said. They ran away and the Shrinking Violet is flying towards them. "Hiccup! Do you think it can fly!?" Astrid said. "I know!" Hiccup said. "It can fly!" "Well you say so!" Astrid said. The Shrinking Violet fires the shrink blast and the riders and Toothless dodged it, making Hiccup jumped off at Astrid. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. He's falling down, screaming. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted at the normal-sized dragon. Toothless ran towards him and he catches him with his head. "Thanks bud." Hiccup asked. Toothless roars and prepare for battle. The Shrinking Violet fires the shrink blast and Toothless dodged it three times and he shoots the plasma blast and it hits the Shrinking Violet so hard making it fell down the tree. Toothless uses the net and caught the Shrinking Violet. Toothless pounces at it on it's back and roars. He looked at tiny Hiccup and the riders who rescued the others and got off the Shrinking Violet's back. The net snaps and the Shrinking Violet is free. It roars and flies away.

"Great job, bud." Hiccup said. Toothless purrs. Hiccup hugs him with his tiny arms.

Hiccup (shrunken) and the riders found a growth sprout.

"Wait, what is that?" Hiccup said. "Well?" Astrid said she pours him and their dragons (minus Toothless) and they grow back to normal size. "Whoa! Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said. "Anytime." Astrid said and she kissed him. Toothless licks at him. He laughs. "You're welcome, bud." Hiccup asked. He hugged him. Toothless purrs. Astrid hugs Stormfly. Stormfly squawked. "I know you're back to normal." Fishlegs pets and hugs Meatlug, Snotlout hugs Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hugs Barf and Belch, and Heather hugs Windshear. Toothless looks happy and the others are back to normal. "You know, being small is not so bad at all." Hiccup said. "I know." Astrid said. The riders and their dragons cuddle each other.

THE END


End file.
